thresholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Threshold: Terroir
Threshold: Terroir is a campaign taking place in the Sherry region on the continent of Aeron. The adventure takes place around a group of three adventurers, Kaeldrick Avanor, Illithan Ilphelkiir, and Tiergry Grovle who have been "hired" by Pholas Corby to search for his grandson Riffolk "Riff" Corby, who traveled to Sherryton and hasn't been heard from in a while. After the deaths of Kaeldrick and Tiergry, Illithan happened upon a wizard from the local school of Gohtei by the name of Sava and a half-orc who had been working his way throughout the region after his arrival post-Osulax incident. Session Log Session 1 Illithan and Kaeldrick, two of the three of our party have been hired by Gautier Bellerose, a member of the Bellerose Vineyard. Having stopped within the farmstead of the Corby family during a heavy storm, the two met up with Tiergry, an old human who seeks to head to Sherryton in search of knowledge. Whilst having breakfast with the Corby's, the two caravan guards sought information about the road ahead and how the farms were going. Pholas Corby, the patriarch of the family, informs them that the roads were well, though his farm was slow-going with the loss of his grandson, Riffolk, who had headed to Sherryton seeking a richer life. Kaeldrick offered to look in to Riffolk for the man, seeing as he couldn't really leave the farmstead. As the group headed out, Illithan extended an invitation to Tiergry to join the group and the merchant troupe in their journey towards the city of Sherryton. The journey from the Corby's to the Bellerose Vineyard was a span of three days, in which the group encountered a pack of four wolves and dispatched them quickly, whilst Tiergry lit some of the grasslands briefly aflame and glamoured the screech of a griffin from the burning plumes of grass, causing their proprietor to pull the cart away from the terrifying noise, forcing the group to catch up to him. The guards and our adventurers, after dispatching of the beasts, quickly tended to the fire before it could spread any further. After the remainder of their travel to the vineyard, Kaeldrick and Illithan, the two hired by Gautier, were given bottled of Bellerose Wine, having a choice between strawberry and blackberry. After leaving Gautier at the vineyard, the group headed towards the home of Illithan's parents, Monty and Therna. Session 2 The group of three head towards the home of Acu'Monteris and Caltherna'Oma Ilphelkiir, Illithan's parents. After a short discussion between Illithan and his father, Monty, the group rest in the elven farmstead, Kaeldrick and Tiergry using the singular guest room meant for non-elves. After a night's rest in the home, the group of three set forth to Sherryton, taking a cart of the Ilphelkiir family's apples with them to sell at the market. Splitting the group after their arrival, Tiergry and Kaeldrick set out to speak to some guards on behalf of the Corby family and any information regarding Tiergry's relations, whilst Illithan set out to deliver apples on behalf of his parents, asking the merchants he interacted with about Riffolk Corby as well. Kaeldrick, using his connections to the guards of Sherryton, asked them to look in to the young man, while Illithan found that a person matching his description had been seen interacting with some vintners in the market. A short trip to the library also revealed a scroll that had been written by Tiergry's father, Vron Grovle, detailing the Fates and their domains, hypothesizing some of their influences upon the world. After sharing their information with one another, the group talked with a Gigaplaxian merchant who was selling wine in the market; speaking in broken Aeron, she conveyed to them that she had seen Riff Corby speaking to a set of vintners going by the name of Mongrain. Taking in this new information, Illithan set out to return the cart he had borrowed from his parents back to their homestead, while Tiergry and Kaeldrick took to obtaining rooms within an inn by the name of Aurea Cissa'them in which they found bounties detailing a rat problem, as well as a thief that had taken to the aristocracy of Sherryton. Whilst on his way out of town Illithan was stopped a human woman who sought help for her husband who had been bitten by some creature in their basement. Upon his arrival to the house, he found the man bloodied and unconscious, and upon investigation was attacked by three dire rats, quickly slaying the lot of them while only succumbing to a single injury, though the man had died during his conflict with the beasts. Session 3 The three adventurers sought information regarding a thief within the city of Sherryton, and laid out plans of a trap for them with rumors of a magical artifact in their possession. Their plans proved unsuccessful however when the thief attained a painting from another home within the city. After a second failed attempt at sowing rumors within the area, the group set out to investigate vintners and merchants at the Elysian Square. Talking with a few different vintners in the marketplace, the group talked with Alphonse Mongrain, a vintner who used to work with Griffinrose Winery, who seemed a bit off regarding the topic of Riff Corby. The next day, after talking with about ten different vintners, the group headed off to Mongrain Winery, and investigated about the area for the day, after getting permission from Bertrand Mongrain, the brother of Alphonse. Throughout the day, the workers talked of Riff Corby and how he had left quite recently and suddenly in the middle of the night, one in particular mentioning that he had heard a scuffle coming from the room that Corby had been occupying. With their suspicions at a high, Illithan chose to infiltrate the building which held the winery itself, finding everything to be normal until his approach of the basement, in which a secret passage was found; within the secret passage sat a singular room, holding a shelf of glowing white bottles and several guards. Seeing this before him, Illithan scurried back to his group who sat outside the home of the Mongrain family, waiting for his return. After a brief conversation of his findings, the group approached the winery once more, finding a singular guard at the top of the stairwell leading in to the main floor of the winery. Chasing after the guard after he ignored their calls, the group found themselves surrounded by three guards; Tiergry launched a bolt of fire at the first one, whilst the other two swung their maces at the fragile old man, downing him rather quickly. Illithan, quick to respond, stepped over the bleeding old man, hoping to protect him from the men, whilst Kaeldrick fought off the third who had been struck by flame. As the fight progressed, one of the three guards fled to seek out their master, leaving the other two to fight against Illithan and Kaeldrick. As the battle reached it's end both Kaeldrick and one of the guards fell, while Tiergry's last breath escaped his lips. Realizing it was his moment to escape and seek out help, Illithan fled the winery, choosing to take a brief rest within a field away from the Mongrain's property, before heading back to Sherryton to gain assistance from the guards of the city. Upon their return to the Mongrain Winery, Illithan, flanked by two guards, approached Bertrand, who claimed ignorance of the whole ordeal that had taken place. Alphonse had gone missing during the night, as well as a cart that belonged to the family. Investigating the secret passage that Illithan had found the night before proved naught but that it had once held bottles, though Illithan's wounds and the disappearances showed heavily in his favor. After a long amount of debate between Illithan and the guards, the two officials were finally able to bring the young elf back to Sherryton so as to get his statement regarding the situation that had occurred. Session 4 Illithan followed the trail of Alphonse Mongrain and his two thugs throughout the countryside of Sherry, passing through the towns of Cidgrove and Aughstead. During his stay at Cidgrove, he stayed at the Hen's Home. Amidst his journey after the cart, he ran across Sava Joigrus and Grum Arx who accompanied the elf given Sava's connection to Tiergry, and Grum's coincidental directioning. The three of them stayed at the Shepherd and Chain within the town of Aughstead, whilst waiting to hear of information in regards to Alphonse Mongrain. After talking with the innkeeper, Illithan found out of a man matching Alphonse's description staying at another inn within the area named the Drunken Serpent. After informing the local guards of the possible criminal in their midst, the three set out to verify that things would go as planned. Grum and Illithan set up outside of the Drunken Serpent, while Sava ran about the town to make sure the guards were being informed correctly and that the paperwork was filed regarding their information. After watching Alphonse being escorted away by several guards, Illithan and Grum met back up with Sava and went to find Alphonse's cart, hoping to use it to locate the bodies of Tiergry and Kaeldrick. After finding the cart, the Mongrain label wiped nearly clean from its side and the cart itself barren, Illithan followed it's tracks back to the Sherrywine River, about half a day away, and continued following its track down the riverside to a small cavern. Within the cavern sat the two thugs, as well as a Bliss cultivation machine and Tiergry's shallow grave. After attacking the two thugs from the cavern's entrance, the group defeated them rather decidedly, utilizing Grum's maul and rage to take down the thugs. After dispatching of them, one non-lethally and one lethally, the group detained the living one and looked throughout the cavern, locating the shallow grave and Kaeldrick's body within the Bliss cultivation machine. After their discoveries, the group split once more, Grum and Sava heading back to the town of Aughstead, while Illithan stayed behind at the cavern, waiting to see if any others approached the area. After informing the local guards of their discovery by the river, the two parties reconvened after Illithan witnessed their arrival at the hideout, and discussed their future plans together as a group, given their coordination with one another over the past several days. Session 5 After a quick look at a notice board within one of the local inn's within Aughstead, the group of three chose to head to a local vineyard by the name of Tithoria Estate, which needed a handful of guards for a shipment of their cargo. Upon arrival to the vineyard, about half a day's journey from the town of Aughstead, the group spoke to the owners, Mair'albin Eres'Grandecis and his wife Vesnulix. After a quick discussion between Sava and the elven farmers the group of adventurers helped the two farmers with the loading of their cargo in to a horse-drawn cart. After a quick rest, the group of Illithan, Sava, and Grum headed out with Mair'albin towards the Artusian Winery, a facility operated by the settlement of Cidgrove. Whilst their journey was overall fairly peaceful, it was filled with the antics of Grum's bagpipes, the occasional question of Sava towards their employer, and a bout between the mercenaries and a set of shrubbery. After a night's rest in Aughstead, the group headed towards the Sherrywine River, which they planned to cross in order to reach the town of Cidgrove and the winery that lay just beyond it. With their last stop being a day's journey from the river's edge, the cart and it's bodyguards chose to make camp for the night near the bridge that they planned to cross over. In the middle of the night the group heard a pair of footsteps approaching from the North, and Sava, the wizard, immediately cast sleep on the two people. After being disarmed and tied up, the two men awoke and tried to convince the party, unsuccessfully, that they were just travellers who had seen their campfire and had wanted to join them, albeit stealthily. After a short discussion amongst the group, two sides had been established, Grum, who wanted to "hit" the supposed bandits repeatedly for causing him to be unexpectedly awoken, or Illithan and Sava, who wanted to respect their employer's wishes in regards to "just leaving them there for someone else to deal with". With a language barrier partially in the way, an argument broke out between the group members, Grum not wishing to back down from his stance, before finally brute forcing himself past Illithan and towards the bandits. After a brief skirmish between the two allies, ending with a knocked out Illithan, Sava ran to the rescue, presenting the savage beast with the sound of... music? Despite a fairly terrible usage of the half-orc's bagpipes, the means had worked, and Grum retreated from the bandits, taking himself and his bagpipes a short distance away from the rest of the group while he cooled off. After waiting for Illithan to recover from his injuries, the group gathered up their belongings once more while Sava wrote a note for whoever showed up next to find the people they had tied to a tree, explaining their supposed actions against the group, and with that the awkward party headed onwards, passing straight through Cidgrove and on to the Artusian Winery without any more of a hassle. After thanking the three of them, and paying them, Mair'albin bid them adieu, and started unloading his cart with the workers of the winery. The three adventurers then set forth once more, this time on their way to Sherryton, in order to look in to another job they had spotted upon that notice board several days ago; there was an issue of farmers disappearing in the area around Sherryton. Hiatus Threshold: Terroir is currently on Hiatus due to time constraints between players and possible restructuring due to reprioritization of interests (combat vs social).